Zootopia a tale of two foxes and a rabbit
by Wolfreader117
Summary: nick been assigned to a new partner someone who who could be a good friend or a horrible enemy will Judy be able to figure out what to do to get her partner back ? Or will she loose her best freind.
**The story continues of Zootopia after the nighthowl case was solved.**

It was a new day the sun shines inside Judy window as she's waking up slowly and peaceful looking at her clock knowing she got time before going to work. So she got up went to take a shower got dressed and got some breakfast and got ready to start her new day. While eating breakfast she got her phone out and texted nick to Check on him if he was awake and ready for work after all it was his second day working. After finishing her breakfast and getting nothing from nick she decided to go straight to the ZPD to check if he was there. She went to the mirror looking at herself.

"today gonna be a great day"she says to herself. Looking at the table, the fox repellent was still there "I trust nick I don't need that anymore"as she says walking out the door. Getting in her car driving to the ZPD parking it on the side of the station, she hears a lot of screaming coming form the inside of the station so she walks inside seeing that clawhauser was looking at his left."hay what's going on ?" Judy asks until she sees nick running from a elephant and a wolf. "Morning carrots"passing by her running for the door.

He looked back seeing that they had stopped chasing him as he was looking behind him not paying attention he ran right into chief Bogo. As he fell to the floor looking at chief Bogo picking him up from his uniform "what did you take this time nick"asked chief Bogo with an anegry face "I took nothing I swear I might be a fox put I'm not a sly-fox"as five tranquilizers fell out of his bag he was carrying."those are not mine"as he pointed at chief Bogo put his face closer to him telling him"my office in ten min"as he pulled his arm back holding nick then throwing him across the floor to Judy feet."having a nice morning fox?"

as he was looking at nick while he was still on the floor"never better"as he was getting up"nick you got to stop stealing things this is the third time you stolen something" as nick was getting the dust of his uniform"fourth time actually I stold these donuts from clawhauser" as clawhauser was looking at him mad "thanks clawhauser"nick says walking away with Judy going to there desks as nick went to lay on his chair Then Judy just looks at him while he lays there eating a donut"come on nick your a cop now you got to stop doing these things"as she was crossing her arms"I'll stop once the eater bunny leaves me chocolate eggs"as Judy was getting mad"fine but when hunting season come don't come crying to me and don't you have to go see the chief ?" As nick sighed and got up of his chair."you wanna come and help?

" As she looked at him"jeez i don't know this bunny has to go give away chocolate eggs goodluck up there"as she winked at him and sit on her chair to do her paper work as nick walked always to go see the chief. As nick went up the stairs to go see the chief he knocked at his door and let himself in."hay chief you here ?"as he looked he was sitting right there waiting for him"take a seat nick"with an angry aditude he says so nick walked up to go and sit down."hay chief"as he says "what's on your mine"as he looks at him with a straight face."that enough nick we are switching your pose of command and switching your partner"he says yelling at nick with his full strength. As nick heard those words he stand right on top of the seat so fast he was about to trip"chief you can't do that me and Judy been good partners and solved most of the cases" as he says looking straight at him "no nick I'm signing you up with another partner this has gone to far this new partner of your will teach you not to steal no more" as chief Bogo was pushing him out of his office. "Who is my new partner" as he says keeping the door still open "another fox" as he slams the door closed. As nick heard those words falling to the ground. "What am I going to tell Judy" he says standing back up

 **this is my first fanfiction so just tell me how I did if I get some views I'll just keep going if not then I'll try another idea and if u want me to continue give me some ideas. Thanks.**


End file.
